Confessions of a Twin
by GermanxChickens
Summary: I'm George Weasley. Twin brother, and best friend to Fred Weasley. Prankster. Troublemaker. Academic failure. Popular. Yeah. That's me. Or at least, who everyone perceives me to be. AU. OOC. Series of drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just like to play in her world._

**A/N: Alright. Second fic created. This story focuses on George (duh); it focuses on his relationships, his self image, and his thoughts about everything that's going on around him. Oh yes. This was also somewhat inspired by another fellow fanfic writer. And I feel the need to give them at least some kind of credit for this.(: WARNING. This story shall later contain slash, and self mutilation. If you do not go over well with this, I suggest you leave now.**

**o~x~o**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confessions of a Prankster<strong>_

**Introduction**

George Weasley.

Son of Molly and Arthur Weasley. Brother to Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, and Ginny Weasley. Twin brother, and best friend to Fred Weasley.

Prankster. Troublemaker. Academic failure. Popular.

Yeah. That's me. Or at least, who everyone perceives me to be.

You see, being a twin—especially Fred's twin; it's not all that's cracked up to be. You're always looked at as a _whole._You can never be your own person. You'll always be known as the twin to whoever; marked for life.

Honestly, I didn't mind it at first. But, that was then, before Hogwarts and everything. Now, things are different. But now, I'm kind of stuck in this rut; I'm stuck being Fred's clone.

I don't like it. I don't like it one bit.

You know. It really fucking sucks when no one knows the real you.

And it sucks even more when absolutely everyone is as blind as fuck, and can't see how much you're hurting inside.

Yet, at the same time, I don't want them to find out. There's already too much to worry about; what with the Dark Lord on the rise, and poverty always around the corner. I don't want my family to worry about me. It's less trouble; easier for everyone.

I guess that's why I'm pouring my heart out with a quill and some old parchment.

* * *

><p><strong>o~x~o<strong>

**A/N: Oh yes. Expect pretty short chapters. And. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First official chapter. I will post about 4-5 confessions in each update; and I may or may not update every day. I write only when I'm bored, soo yeah. Anyway. Hope you enjoy it so far. Set during OOTP.**

**x~o~x**

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions of a Twin<strong>

**~Confession 001  
><strong>  
>I share the same fascination with the Muggle world as my father. I find it extremely interesting to see how Muggles go about life without the use of magic; and I like listening to the stories Hermione and Harry tell of them at dinner. Sometimes, I even go out in my dad's old shed to just look around, and test my knowledge on what's what.<p>

Though. I'm not nearly as outspoken about it as my dad is.

**~Confession 002**

I'm actually _a lot_ more sensitive than I let on. Yeah, yeah, I know that sometimes Fred and I like to poke fun at each other to lighten up the mood. But, I can't say that I really like it. Fred can't see that though; no one _really _can.

~**Confession 003**

I _really_ wish we could just get over this petty feud we have with the Malfoys. I know they're racist bastards. I know they're all just a bunch of rich bitches. I know they've been working for Voldemort. I'm not referring to the pro-Muggle versus anti-Muggle thing—This entire rivalry started when Lucius Malfoy and my dad went to school together at Hogwarts. Yes, hostility happens to be very evident in times of war; but seriously. Apparently respect is _too much _to ask for.

**~Confession 004**

I like reading. I really do. I like stories. They help me think. But I know my parents can't afford new books. That, and Fred thinks reading is lame, so we don't go to the library very often.

The few that I have read, I'm grateful for. They help me imagine a better world while I lay in my bed at night.

* * *

><p><strong>x~o~x<strong>

**A/N: Reviews are much appreciated. :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Soo. Technically Chapter 2. Woo.**

**x~o~x**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confessions of a Twin<strong>_

**~Confession 005**

I absolutely _hate _it when someone confuses me for Fred. Especially if it happens to be my parents, or my siblings; or even Harry and Hermione. Whenever someone sees me, at least ninety five percent of the time; they look at me, smile and say "Fred?" or "Hey Fred!" Whenever someone sees either one of us alone; they automatically think it's Fred.

It makes me wonder if I'm really _that _invisible.

~**Confession 006  
><strong>  
>I wish I was an Metamorphmagus like Tonks. I'm not a big fan of the way I look; and the fact that I've got an <em>identical <em>twin doesn't help matters much.

**~Confession 007  
><strong>  
>Unlike Fred, I <em>like <em>school. I like learning. About anything, really. Astronomy, Potions, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Herbology, DADA, History of Magic—You name it. My personal favorite are the Muggle Studies classes; particularly Muggle Music. It's easy to get lost in music. I like the comfort there.

**~Confession 008**

I play Quidditch, only because it's a good stress reliever. When you're up in the air, smacking some fucking heavy Bludger; you end up blowing off a lot of steam. It takes a lot of muscle power and balance to a Beater. So when you're pissed off and feel the need to punch something, that's where being a Beater comes in handy.

Aside from that, I could really care less about Quidditch.

**~Confession 009**

I don't like living here, at Grimmauld Place; even if it's for Order reasons. It's way too… Gloomy. Depressing. Dark. It doesn't look like a home. It looks like more like one of those haunted houses I've read about in muggle books. It's really stuffy too. The kitchen's the only welcoming part.

I don't like it. Not one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>x~o~x<strong>

**A/N: Hmmhmm. Reviews are appreciated. :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okaay... I do not think I did so well with this chapter... Due to some mild writer's block, I couldn't exactly write it as I wanted. As in, I knew what I wanted; but, I didn't know quite how to word it. So hopefully I made it so it makes sense you, and not just me. I kinda wrote this out pretty quickly too, soo, that may also have something to do with it. Anywhoo.  
><strong>**Reviews are appreciated.**

**x~o~x**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confessions of a Twin<strong>_

**~Confession 010**

My favorite part of the day, is when it's night time. I like the darkness. I like sitting under the moon and stars, counting how many constellations I can see. I could literally sit in the dark for hours, if someone would let me. I'm not sure why, but there's just something about being outside at night; something that makes your senses much more clearer. You end up paying attention to everything more than you normally do, without even realizing it.

Sometimes, once I'm in bed and can't sleep, I'll stare out the nearest window up into the black sky; and just think. Maybe even sing a few songs in my head.

**~Confession 011**

Even though I consider him my unbiological little brother; sometimes, I really don't like Harry. If it wasn't for him, our family wouldn't have to worry about so much. I know it sounds kind of heartless; especially since we're basically _his own_ family now—but still. I really don't want any of us to die because of him. And since there's so many of us… It's not likely we'll _all_ survive.

**~Confession 012**

If I hear someone make a comment about my weight, or how I eat; I have a tendency to stop eating for a few days. I'm not anorexic or bulimic or anything like that—I do pick up eating again soon after. It's not like I'm starving myself forever. It's not like I completely stop eating. It's more like, I'll take a smaller portion than I normally would.

But, things do go back to normal afterwards.

**~Confession 013**

Drag is one of my favorite things. I think it's an amazing to see the transformation from man, to woman; just with makeup and a wig. It's amazing to see the wonders of makeup itself. I've even started to experiment with it myself—when everyone's asleep, or out of the house, of course. There's no way I'd have the guts to go outside wearing something as simple as eyeliner, or even blush or lip gloss.

Ginny lets me play around with all her makeup whenever I want to, since she rarely ever uses it. She's the only one who knows. Though I think she might have told Hermione too.

That's okay with me. I trust them.

* * *

><p><strong>x~o~x<strong>

**A/N: Alright. Was it as bad as I thought it was?**


End file.
